


Make Me Love You

by marckmallows



Series: My Voice (Deluxe Edition) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hyunjeong, Jeongin - Freeform, M/M, hwanghyunjin, hyunin, hyunjin, in, skz - Freeform, soft, straykids - Freeform, yangjeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marckmallows/pseuds/marckmallows
Summary: - in which Yang Jeongin, a cute and soft person fell in love and was challenged by Hwang Hyunjin, a handsome straight man to make the straight guy love him.





	Make Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series is inspired by Kim Taeyeon's album, My Voice. Every chapter will be inspired by each song in the said album. Here is the track list:
> 
> 1\. Make Me Love You  
> 2\. Fine  
> 3\. Cover Up  
> 4\. Feel So Fine  
> 5\. I Got Love  
> 6\. I'm OK  
> 7\. Time Lapse  
> 8\. Sweet Love  
> 9\. When I Was Young  
> 10\. I Blame On You  
> 11\. Lonely Night  
> 12\. 11:11  
> 13\. Love in Color  
> 14\. Fire  
> 15\. Eraser  
> 16\. Curtain Call  
> 17\. Time Walking On Memory

**"Yah Jeongin! Wake up! We still have classes to take!"** Bang Chan, a friend of Jeongin said. 

 

Jeongin just put his pillows on top of him and didn't mind Bang Chan. The older rolled his eyes and took of his slippers, and let's say the kid inside jumped out. Bang Chan jumped on Jeongin and rolled from side to side. The younger groaned in pain, and struggled to push Bang Chan off of him. The older laughed as he fell from IN's bed. 

 

 **"I know you're awake now, come on!"** Chan said getting up from the floor and pulling Jeongin who's pretending to be sleeping because he's too lazy to even move a muscle.

 

 **"Why do I have to go to school?! I finished all the exams last week, I can just rest if I want to!"** IN whined. Bang Chan shook his head and an idea came into his mind.

 

 **"But Hyunjin will be there, waiting for you. Too bad you don't want to go to school. Okay I'll just tell him that you're too lazy to go to sch---"** Bang Chan stopped talking when Jeongin immediately stood up and ran to the bathroom without uttering a single letter. 

 

 **"He's so in love with him."**  

 

\---

 **"Remind me again how you managed to drag me here in school?"** Jeongin said, still can't believe he went to school even though he just finished all his task last week and the only task left is to support Hyunjin who is a varsity but that's until next week, for now he could just sleep all day. 

 

Bang Chan chuckled, **"You were so in love with him that you thinked he would wait for you."** The younger slapped Chan's shoulder. 

 

It's quite hurtful to say - not in a direct way - that Hyunjin will never wait for him. He would not even notice him. Jeongin is very much aware of that but he can't accept it. He wants Hyunjin to notice him, he also wants to prove something to Chan. He wants to Chan to say sorry for thinking that Hyunjin will only wait for him in his imaginations. So he made the biggest and most embarrassing move he could do. 

 

He barged to the boys' shower room and saw a beautiful topless Hyunjin who is about to take shower after a long and tiring game. The older almost cursed when he notice Jeongin who was standing behind him with hearts all over his eyes. 

 

 **"Do you need to take a shower too?"** Hyunjin asked. Jeongin shook his head and smiled.

 

 **"You. I need you in my life." Jeongin is cringing inside him. He doesn't** know how he manage to say that sentence. 

 

 **"Excuse me?"** Hyunjin asked, confused. 

 

Jeongin sighed, **"I need you, Hwang Hyunjin. I already like you since I was a freshman, and now, I still like you. I am even starting to fall for you. I need you to love me back. Please, love me back Hyunjin."**

 

Hyunjin, finally getting what the younger is saying smirked, **"Make me love you then."**

 

Jeongin's eyes widened. He can't believe it. Hyunjin, straighter than all things straight, a handsome varsity challenged him and told him to make him love him. The younger nodded and quickly ran away from the shower room leaving a surprised Hyunjin. 

 

He as well can't believe that a guy just confessed his love for him in a shower room. How romantic is that? And the worse part is, he wasn't wearing anything aside from the towel wrapped around his waist. Hyunjin shook his head and started taking a shower. 

 

On the other hand, a happy and excited Jeongin looked for his best friend Chan. He went to the usual place where Chan is, the rooftop and he saw him there playing with Seungmin. 

 

 **"Chan! Seungmin!"** He screamed. Both boys turned their looks at the younger who is smiling from ear to ear.

 

 **"Hey! Still can't get over the fact that you went here because you think Jeongin will wait for you?"** Seungmin said, teasing IN. Chan just chuckled.

 

Jeongin pouted, **"Meanie! But actually, I have an important thing to say."** He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

**"An important or unimportant?"**

 

 **"I said IMPORTANT,"** Jeongin said as he emphasized the word important. **"You see, I went to the shower room and I saw Hyunjin there."**

 

Chan's eyes widened, **"OH MY GOD JEONGIN YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO WATCH OTHER BOYS TAKE A SHOWER!"**

 

The younger looked at him disgustingly, **"Who said I was watching him? I saw him there, he was ABOUT to take a shower. I confronted him and told him that I love him and he said that I sh---"** Just when IN was about to explain what happened, Seungmin cut him.

 

**"You should stop being obsessed with him because he wouldn't like you?"**

 

Jeongin smirked, **"I thought he'll say that too but instead, he asked me to make him love me."**

 

Now it's Seungmin's eyes turn to widen, Jeongin nodded at the surprised boy, **"Yup, he said that. I can't wait to make him love me!"** He excitedly said, leaving the two boys alone.

 

He went to the main gate and stood there for 5 minutes, waiting for Hyunjin. This is it. It's his chance now. God knows how bad he wanted this to happen and now here he is, waiting for Hyunjin.

 

The younger's eyes brighten when he saw a familiar figure going out from school. He waved at him and approached him, **"You going home?"**

 

Hyunjin nodded, **"Uhm...yeah? I think so."**

 

Jeongin smiled at him, **"You know what, let's go eat somewhere first. No buts, ands and ifs. It's my treat."**

 

He said and grabbed the older by the wrist as they went to a famous fast food chain near the school.

 

\---

 

The two order milkshake and some fries. They are currently together in one table and it feels weird for Hyunjin. He never thought he'll be sharing a table with a boy, a boy who likes him.

 

 **"Uhm so when did you start liking me?"** Hyunjin asked, trying to make the atmosphere less awkward.

 

Jeongin took a sip before answering, **"The first time I saw you, to be honest. I don't think you can still remember it, but I bumped on you on my first day and you were the one who led me to my first class because I was about to be late."**

 

 **"Ohh...but why me?"** He asked again.

 

Jeongin looked away, his cheeks starting to get red.

 

 **"I don't know as well,"** He said. **"I could just like my friend Bang Chan because he's so sweet but I didn't. I liked you instead. There's something in you that makes me go crazy. Is it your face? Maybe, but not only your face. You're a good player too, and plus the fact that I once hear you rap and saw you dance last month."**

 

Hyunjin's eyes widened, **"You saw that?!"** Jeongin nodded.

 

Hyunjin sighed, **"But you do know that I don't like boys right?"**

 

Jeongin then felt his heart break. He's fully aware of the fact that Hyunjin never liked boys, but still, he wants to be with Hyunjin.

 

 **"I do, but I won't give up. You told me to make you love me, at least give me a chance."** Jeongin held Hyunjin's hand which caused Hyunjin's cheeks to get red.

 

Hyunjin once again sighed and nodded, **"I didn't tell you that I will love you, okay? There's a chance, but not 100%. Let's make it clear."**

 

Hurt from what he heard, Jeongin bit his lip and slowly nodded. He knew that there's no way that Hyunjin will love him but he still want to be with the older. After a couple of minutes full of Jeongin sharing his life story while Hyunjin just nodded awkwardly, they've decided to go home.

 

 **"So...will you be at school tomorrow?"** Hyunjin asked. Jeongin's cheeks got red when the older asked him.

 

 **"It depends, do you want me to go there?"** The younger teased and winked at Hyunjin. The older smiled and shook his head as he playfully pushed Jeongin. **"I want you to go to school if you have something to do** **there, if not, then you could just rest."**

 

Jeongin nodded and smiled as he bid his goodbye and started walking alone, not looking back because he doesn't want Hyunjin to see his red cheeks. On the other hand, Hyunjin was still standing there as he stares at the younger. He knows to himself that he already likes Tzuyu but he can't tell it to Jeongin because he's afraid that he will hurt the boy. He weaved a deep breath before walking in the opposite direction.

 

When Jeongin arrived home, Bang Chan was sitting on the couch, watching a movie. The older slowly turned his gaze to Jeongin who was rubbing his nape, he knew he's in trouble for going home late and he has no excuse. Bang Chan stood up and pinched Jeongin's ear. The younger groaned in pain, he's even about to cry.

 

 **"Do you know what time it is?! I was worried for god's sake Jeongin!"** He said. He's so mad at Jeongin for not telling him where he went and what time he will come home. Chan do not have any problem with Jeongin going out with someone but still, Jeongin should've told Chan where he will go, who he was with and what time will he go home.

 

 **"I'm sorry mommy Bang~"** The younger faked a tear and hugged the older. He knew Chan can't resist his cuteness and he needs to use it.

 

The older slapped his own forehead, he can't believe he lost to Jeongin's cuteness again. **"You still need to tell me what happened, where you went, what did you do and who were you with."**

 

Jeongin nodded, **"Yes mom."**

 

\---

 

A week has passed, Jeongin's long break is now over. He doesn't even know if he can call that a break because he always go to school just to see the love of his life. His forever prince charming, Hyunjin. He want to see Hyunjin, everyday. If that means not taking a rest on his supposed to be long break, then so be it.

 

 **"I can't believe you're now friends with Hyunjin."** Chan said in disbelief when he saw Hyunjin smiled at Jeongin.

 

 **"Don't act as if it's the first time you see us interacted."** Jeongin rolled his eyes. They've been greeting each other since the day their mini date happened. Hyunjin even sat with them during lunch because his friends were having their own business.

 

 **"I just can't believe it. Why don't you date each other, I mean it's obvious come on!"** The older said.

 

Jeongin shook his head and walked out of the room. He went to the gym to visit Hyunjin. As far as he can remember, the older told him that he'll be practicing alone in the gymnasium and if he wants to watch, he can do so.

 

He was humming a joyful song as he skipped his way to the gymnasium; only to break his precious heart.

 

His whole life stopped when he saw two familiar people sitting on the bench. He couldn't move, he just stood there frozen. He couldn't even breathe properly. All of his feelings shattered. His heart turned into pieces as tears started flowing from his eyes.

 

He just saw Hyunjin and Tzuyu, holding hans as they laugh and talk. _Is this what he wants me to see? Does he want me to see this, that's why he told me I can come and watch? This is just...too much._ Jeongin thought.

 

After all the days they've been friends, he thought he already have a chance. Well, maybe he thought wrong. He didn't bother to call Hyunjin, he just ran away. He ran as fast as he can, ignoring every person who's calling him. That includes Chan.

 

Chan shook his head. He knew something's wrong, that someone made Jeongin cried. Someone hurt Jeongin. Luckily, he has an idea on who could that someone be.

He ran to the gym and quickly punched Hyunjin in his face. **"You bastard!"** Chan shouted. He was about to punch Hyunjin again when Tzuyu stopped him.

 

 **"Stop punching Hyunjin!"** She said, struggling to stop Chan as Hyunjin stood up and punched Chan back.

 

Chan pushed Tzuyu away and engaged to Hyunjin again. He went on top of him and punched him again.

 

 **"BANG CHAN STOP!"** Seungmin shouted as he ran to move Bang Chan away from Hyunjin. Jisung, Felix, and Changbin, who are a friend of Hyunjin rushed to the scene and pulled the two boys away from each other.

 

 **"COME HERE YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO JEONGIN, HUH?!? TELL ME!"** Chan angrily shout. His face becoming red from too much strong emotion's he is currently feeling.

 

Hyunjin, who's in process of analyzing what Bang Chan said, asked. **"I didn't do anything! I haven't even met him after I smiled at him earlier!"**

 

Bang Chan, unsatisfied with his answer tried escaping from the other boys' hold.

 

 **"YOU LIAR! I SAW JEONGIN! HE WANT TO THE GYMNASIUM TO WATCH YOU PRACTICE AND AFTER FEW MINUTES, HE RAN AWAY CRYING SO HARD!"** Hyunjin's eyes widened. 

 

He looked at Tzuyu, whose eyes are as wide as an ocean as well. **"I-it was a m-misunderstanding..."** Hyunjin muttered. He quickly ran to where Jeongin could be, leaving the boys and Tzuyu in the gymnasium.

 

He has to find Jeongin, he has to. If he will not be able to talk to the younger, he might not be able to see him ever again, and that alone hurt him already. He went to cafeteria, there were no signs of Jeongin. He went to the studio, still no signs of Jeongin.

 

 **"Think Hyunjin, think!"** He said to himself, and an idea came into his mind. The rooftop.

 

He ran all the way to rooftop and saw a boy sitting on a chair silently as he stare at the sky. He sighed in relief. He slowly walked towards the younger, but before he even reached Jeongin, the boy spoke without even looking at him.

 

 **"Am I hard to love?"** He asked. Hyunjin felt his heart breaks into pieces upon hearing Jeongin's voice. It almost cracked, a sign that he really cried and the way it sounded, it really is full of pain.

 

 **"N-no you're n-not..."** Hyunjin answered, almost whispering the last word.

 

 **"Then why can't you love me?"** He said, bursting into tears once more. He already cried too much, yet there are still tears coming out from his eyes.

 

Hyunjin approached him and pulled him into a warm hug. He caressed the younger's back as Jeongin continued sobbing. He didn't know that a joyful Jeongin could cry hard like this one.

 

 **"L-listen...what you saw is just a misunderstanding."** Hyunjin started. **"Me and Tzuyu are not together, we were never. Yes, I liked her but when we became friends, everything changed. I told you that there's a chance, didn't I?"**

 

Jeongin nodded, looking down. 

 

Hyunjin smiled, **"Make me kiss you, make me touch you, make me want you...make me love you...Do you know that song? It's Taeyeon's, and you know what?"**

 

Jeongin wiped his tears, still not looking at Hyunjin, **"W-what..."**

 

 **"You already made me love you, and now it's time to make you kiss me instead."** Hyunjin said as he cupped the younger's cheeks and pressed his lips into Jeongin's.

 

Jeongin eyes widened, he was schocked. He didn't know that to do. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's neck and deepen the kiss even more.

 

Hyunjin smiled. He slowly removed his lips from Jeongin's.

 

**"You made me love you, Yang Jeongin. My one and only, Yang Jeongin."**


End file.
